


Taking Control

by Captain_Giggles



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vibrators, daddy!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Giggles/pseuds/Captain_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen's life is out of control.<br/>Lucky for him, Len is there to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more daddy kink. So I wrote it. Really, it wrote itself though.
> 
> First time writing smut, yikes. 
> 
> Not beta read so sorry for any mistakes. Especially towards the end. I'm sleepy.

Looking back on it now, Barry would have to say that it had started at the grocery store.

It was the first time that Barry had accidently come across Snart when they were both out of costume. It shouldn’t have been weird, criminals need to eat too, but it was. Weird in the same way it was weird to see a teacher or boss outside of school or work. Professional and personal lives clashing and mixing.

It got weirder when Snart marched up to him and started removing the several bags and boxes of junk food from his cart. 

“Whoa! Hey!” Barry freed a bag of Cheetos from Snart’s grip. “What are doing? I need these.”

“No, you don’t, Barry.” Len glared and grabbed to reclaim the bag but the speedster jumped back out of reach.

“Yes, I do, Snart.” Barry glared back. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I have a supercharged metabolism. I _need_ to eat a lot.”

“That doesn’t mean you _need_ to eat that crap.” He made another move for the snack which was once again dodged. “Barry, put that back on the shelf _now_.”

The tone struck something in Barry that the speedster couldn’t explain. Before he realised it, he was placing the cheese-flavored puffs back on the shelf like he had been told. 

Len smirked and hijacked the rest of Barry’s cart, leading out of the snack aisle and toward the healthier foods. “Good boy.”

Barry tried not to think too hard about the pleasant shiver the praise sent down his spine.

\---

The next time it happened, Barry had just returned home from a long day of CSI work and Flash duties. He kicked his shoes off haphazardly by the door and shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it to lay in a pile on the floor. He made it halfway to his bedroom before he realised he wasn’t alone.

“Snart!” Barry jumped, a spike of adrenaline racing through his system and reviving his tired mind. “What are you doing in my apartment?! How did you even get in here?”

Snart raised an unimpressed brow, like Barry had just said something exceedingly stupid. Belatedly, he realised that he had. _Master Thief_. Right.

“Apartment? Is that what you call this?” Snart glanced around from where he lounged in Barry’s favorite arm chair. Clothes were cast about the room, a leaning tower of empty pizza boxes and take-out cartons covered most of the table and coffee cups stamped with the CC Jitters’ logo were everywhere. “This place is a sty, Barry.”

“I, well, uh--,” He scratched the back of his head and awkwardly shifted, knocking over an abandoned soda can. “I’ve been kinda busy lately?” Why was he explaining himself to _Snart_ of all people? So what if his apartment was a little messy? It was _his_ apartment! If Snart didn’t like it then he could leave the same way he’d broken in. 

But, wait… oh, right, it was because that disapproving look on the older man’s face was making Barry feel about two inches tall. 

Snart stood and started heading for the door. “Next time I stop by, Barry, this place had better be clean.” And without so much as a glance back, he was gone. 

Barry looked around the room. Okay, maybe the mess was getting a little out of hand. 

\---

The third time was when The Flash was late to stopping one of the Rogues’ heists. Heatwave and Golden Glider were already gone with the loot, but Captain Cold was still there. Cold, in full regalia, stood in the middle of the gallery with his arms crossed.

“Scarlet, you’re _late_.” He growled.

The speedster blushed, a hand raising to nervously grip the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I’m, uh, _sorry_?” Was he supposed to apologize to the criminal for not stopping him? The Flash had the weirdest villains. He bet the Arrow never had to deal with this. “I’ve been running a little late all day…” More like his whole life. 

It was hard to tell with the goggles on, but he was pretty sure Cold’s eyes had narrowed at the excuse.

“This doesn’t happen again, kid.” Cold holstered his gun and headed for the exit. “If I find out you’re late again for _anything_ , without a good reason, you won’t like the punishment.”

The Flash watched him go, trying to convince himself the full body shutter was caused by fear instead of anticipation. Threats of punishment shouldn’t make him excited.

\---

Punishment, as it turned out, was being put over Snart’s knee for a good spanking. 

At least his apartment was clean when Snart showed up to ambushed him. The paranoia of never knowing when the thief would break in again had motivated him in that regard. Too bad it hadn’t stopped him from taking too long in the shower that morning and showing up late to work. Although to be honest, everyone at the precinct had been a bit relieved the see him running in fifteen minutes late. Apparently his sudden bout of timeliness had been interpreted as a sign of the impending apocalypse by Joe and the other officers. Singh had offered him sick leave.

Not that that had mattered to Snart. He’d told Barry he’d regret being late again. The speedster just wished he knew how the older man had found out.

Barry could have stopped him of course. Instead he let Snart grab him by the wrist and drag him over to the same arm chair as before. He blushed and hesitated only a moment when Snart ordered him to remove his pants and briefs and lay himself across the other man’s lap. There was something about that commanding, no-nonsense tone of voice that Barry couldn’t resist. It made him want to be good and listen.

Snart had only rubbed his hand gently along Barry’s pert bottom at first, asking Barry what he had done wrong and explaining what he was going to do; what he wanted Barry to do. It soothed the speedster’s nerves a bit, to know what was going to happen and what was expected of him. That didn’t mean he didn’t jump and yelp when the first blow landed hard and stinging against his left cheek. He recovered quickly and called out the number “one” like Snart had told him to. The next spank hit the right and he called out “two”. It wasn’t so bad.

By the time he called “eight”, it was bad. His bum was hot and raw and stinging. Tears were gathering in his eyes and his voice shook as he counted the ninth hit. Only six more to go.

After the fifteenth and final spank, Barry was outright sobbing. He was sure his ass was as red as the Flash suit, but the pain wasn’t actually that bad. With the beatings he regularly took as Central City’s resident hero as well as his meta abilities, the discomfort of his backside was the least of his problems. Barry was embarrassed.

Sometime around the sixth spank he had begun to form an erection which was now pressed insistently against Snart’s clothed thigh. And as if getting turned on by being spanked by his nemesis wasn’t bad enough, Barry had started calling Leonard Snart “Daddy” when he counted out the last five. He’d have Flashed out of the room, hell, out of the current timeline if the older man hadn’t chosen that moment to manhandle Barry into a curled up sitting position on his lap.

Barry, ignoring the feel of jeans against his tender skin, buried his tear-streaked face in the thief’s black sweater. His hands made fists against the soft material as he cried his embarrassment and confusion.

Snart just waited him out. He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man and occasionally ran a hand through windswept hair or wiped away tears with the end of his sleeve. Once Barry calmed enough to listen he told him how good he had been an how proud he had made him. The praise had eased part of the ache in Barry’s chest and managed to settle him down enough to speak.

“Snart, I—”

“Sssh,” He hushed Barry, told him call him ‘Len’ or ‘Daddy’, whichever he preferred. They spent that night wrapped around each other, just talking.

\---

Presently, over six months later, Barry is tied spreadeagle to their shared bed. A red vibrator, on a low, torturous setting lodged firmly between his cheeks, keeping him open and interested while Len is busy elsewhere. 

Barry’s hazel eyes are glassy and pleading as he stares up at his Daddy, silently begging for more. Len is above him with his knees spread around Barry’s shoulders, letting Barry wrap his lips around only the tip of his dick; his boy suckling it and probing the slit with his clever tongue, trying to get as much precum as he can. Barry is thankful for the hand Len has fisted in his hair, keeping Barry from being greedy and trying to take more than he is allowed. His Daddy is thoughtful that way.

After enjoying a few more moments of teasing, Len finally sinks further in. Barry makes an enthusiastic noise and opens up to take as much as far as he can in this position. He’s pleased when he is able to accept enough for him to feel his Daddy’s heavy sack resting against his chin. He moans and rubs his tongue along the shaft, trying to solicit praise or some sound of pleasure. He is rewarded when Len tosses his head back a groans. 

“Such a good boy for me.” He smiles and weaves his fingers into Barry’s hair, massaging and scraping his nails across the scalp in the way Barry loves. Len will never not be impressed by his boy’s ability to somehow smile with a cock in his mouth. “Beautiful.”

Barry almost whines when Len backs out, but is satisfied with the sloppy kiss he receives after. He is even more satisfied when the kiss turns into a trail of nips, licks and sucks going down his sensitive neck and chest, stopping to pay extra attention to a pair of perky pink nubs on the way. He feels his muscles tightening in anticipation the further down Len goes. Sure enough, those smirking lips wrap around his arousal, but only bob down and back up three times before they’re pulling off with a wet pop. 

His hips unconsciously chase the retreating heat, but a gentle slap to his thigh and reproachful glance remind Barry that he isn’t allowed to take today. Today he is supposed to lay back and let Daddy Len take care of him.

Once satisfied that Barry remembered the rules, Len continued his trek down, mouthing briefly at the other’s balls before moving on to run his tongue along the blushing rim stretched wide around the toy. His boy keened and jerked in his restraints, shaking and panting when Len began to slowly thrust the object in and out, brushing his prostate every time.

“Oh, Len, _Daddy please_...” Barry arched. “N-need you in me!” 

Len pulled the vibrator out and instantly replaced it with three of his long, slender fingers. “Like this, Baby?” He grinned against Barry’s hip bone, which he had been busy marking up with bite marks that would heal all too quickly. Barry voiced his protest even as he rocked his body, trying to ride the digits and get them deeper inside. “Ask nicely then, Scarlet, tell Daddy what you want and I’ll take care of you.”

“Your cock,” he moaned, “please Daddy, I want your cock inside of me! _Please!_ ”

How could Len say no to such a sweet boy? He removed his fingers, much to Barry’s dismay, and crawled up the speedster’s lean body. Silencing complaints of being ‘too empty’ with a passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth, Len used the distraction to slip on a condom and lube up, positioning himself at Barry’s twitching entrance. 

Ending the kiss, Len carefully nudged Barry’s forehead with his own. “How do you want me, Baby?”

“ _Fast_ ,” he grinned cheekily and stretched up to nip at Len’s already kiss swollen lips, “and _hard_.”

In the next moment, Len thrust his entire length into Barry’s welcoming heat. “Like that?” He asked, smirking when his boy could only whimper a broken, “ye- _es_!”

The sounds of sex filled the room. The slap of skin against skin as Len bottomed out each time was accompanied by loud moans and a high keening noise that told of how well he was working Barry over. His boy was mess, covered in sweat, precum and the multitude of marks Len like to leave in his wake. Parts of him vibrated uncontrollably at random, he pulled at his binds and tossed his head back and forth across the pillow; all signs of just how close he was.

Len directed his hands up Barry’s body, framing his face. “Barry, baby, look at me.” It took a minute, but the younger man eventually managed to obey his command. “You’re so good for me, baby, _so good_ ”. He claimed his boy’s weeping cock and stoked it in time with his hips. Seconds later Barry shouted, his entire body blurring as he went over the edge; the intense vibration combined with the more natural wet, tight heat dragged Len right over with him. 

A brief recovery were he finally caught his breath, Len set himself to taking care of Barry. He released the restraints, rubbed life back into limbs and wiped cum and lube from their bodies with a warm washcloth. Barry barely moved from his contented sprawl throughout all of it. He lay with his eyes closed and let the aftershocks of a great orgasm shiver through him. Panting slowly eased into little post-coital hiccuping noises that managed to amused Len every time. 

Carefully, he crawled back onto the bed and wrapped Barry up in his arms, whispering sweet praises into the younger man’s ear until he drifted off to sleep with a quiet, “Thank you, Daddy.”

\---

Len stayed up long after Barry had fallen asleep, contemplating (not for the first time and certainly not for the last) the young man curled against his chest.

After learning the Flash’s identity, Len had instantly begun researching Barry Allen; trying to learn everything he possibly could learn about his foe. He didn’t expect to find that the young hero’s life was a complete fucking disaster. Not only had he been deprived of mother and a father as a child, but his role models and caretakers since then weren’t much to speak of either. 

The kid’s birth father didn’t seem half bad, but it was difficult to keep any kind of relationship through a wall of glass in a guarded room; Len would know. So that left Barry in the care of the officer who not only arrested his father, but who completely disregarded anything Barry had to say on the matter. Not to mention that Detective West couldn’t control his own daughter let alone a superpowered foster son. Captain Singh wouldn’t have been too bad if he were capable of dishing out the praise Barry so desperately needed instead of a constant stream of well meant criticism. 

Don’t even get Len started on the mindfuck that was Harrison Wells, or Eobard Thawne or _whoever_ he was. He was still trying to work Barry through all the emotional and mental damage that asshole caused. 

And sure, maybe a criminal doesn’t make for the best caretaker either, but at least Len has his shit together and had experience taking care of someone. He’d practically raised Lisa single handedly and he didn’t think she turned out so bad (occupation and sadistic glee notwithstanding).

So Len had researched the kid a bit more. He found out Barry lived primarily off of fast food, snacks and coffee. The kid’s apartment was first of all, a total wreck and second, way too easy to break into. Also, despite being the ‘Fastest Man Alive’, Scarlet was chronically late for _everything_. All these were manageable.

Over several weeks Len had arranged to meet Barry and test the waters. Turns out the kid was desperate for someone to take control and pull him out of his downward spiral. Not only that, but he responded so well to praise that he was to the point of practically begging for it. Len could handle that. Even as enemies, Len had recognized Scarlet as something special. It was no trouble verbalizing his thought on the matter. 

And then came the final trial: getting Barry to recognized the need within himself. 

Barry had earned the punishment fair and square, Len _had_ warned him, but it had still been rough to see the usually cheerful young man face a total breakdown; to know that he had caused it. But Len had gotten him through it and Barry was much happier for the experience. Although he had been a bit surprised that Barry had become aroused, Len certainly wasn't complaining. He could handle taking care of that too. 

Barry ate well now, lived in a clean environment and just overall functioned better. He talked about his feelings instead of bottling them up, he asked for help when he needed it and improved his relationships with friends.

Len glanced down at his armfull and smirked. 

Barry also got a talented and understanding lover who was more than capable of giving him everything he needed and more.


End file.
